


Treebros Kinktober (Wk 1)

by innovatived



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tree Bros, check the notes on each chapter for specific warnings!, sometimes with feelings! wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innovatived/pseuds/innovatived
Summary: A collection of Treebros oneshots following the 2018 Kinktober prompt list.Everyday I will be adding a new chapter/oneshot, they will all be independent of each other.Chapters will be titled according to the prompt, but please check the notes for other specific kink warnings!Enjoy!Day 1: Deep-ThroatingDay 2: Ass Worship/BeggingDay 3: Sensory Deprevation/Temperature PlayDay 4: Mirror SexDay 5: Sadism/MasochismDay 6: Daddy/Corset/BitingDay 7: Praise kinkBother me on tumblrhere!





	1. Day 1: Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt; deep-throating  
> Other Warnings; slightly public sex, blowjobs, hints of D/s

Evan shivers under the intensity of Connor’s gaze across the table. He averts his eyes, face flushing a shade of pink his boyfriend will surely point out later. 

Evan knew he was playing with fire tonight. Their families have decided to have dinner together, they wanted to get to know each other. And Evan, decided to tempt fate by wearing his tight blue button up and black skinny jeans. Connor’s eyes haven’t left his body since he greeted his boyfriend at the restaurant door. 

Not that Connor doesn’t look good as well. He’s more dressed up tonight too, and obviously showered. His hair falls around his face in pretty curls that are really too much for Evan. 

“Honey?” His mom nudges his from his right.

He gives her a weak grin. “Sorry, I spaced out. What was the question?” 

Heidi gives his thigh a squeeze as Cynthia repeats her question. “Your mom was just telling us about your summer job at the park. She says you really enjoyed it?”

Evan nods. “Yes, yes I did-,” he starts, launching into his mostly practice spiel about being a park ranger. Who knew his teacher’s ‘ _what did you do with your summer?_ ' questions would end up being useful?

However, just as he feels he’s getting to the good part, something nudges his foot. Evan’s eyes shoot up, and he sees Connor smirk ever so slightly. The nudge becomes more insistent, running slowly up and down his calf. Evan stutters out his next sentence, and he turns his attention back to Cynthia. 

He can see Connor barely containing his shit eating grin from the corner of his eye. “Leave him alone, Mom,” Connor says, rolling his eyes as Cynthia goes to ask another question.

Cynthia’s face falls. “I was just trying to get to know your boyfriend-”   
  
“It’s fine, Mrs. Murphy,” Evan interrupts. 

Connor shoots him a confused look, but Evan only shrugs. He knows his boyfriend was trying to give him a way out, but he didn’t really need one.

Yet. 

“Evan, I told you to call me Cynthia,” she chides gently, giving him a smile.

Evan ducks his head. “Sorry, Mrs.- Cynthia.” 

The table chuckles at him, and his mother takes over the conversation. 

He zones out, choosing to pick at his food again instead of paying attention to whatever the adults are discussing. It’s only moments before he feels the insistent foot rubbing at his calf again. Evan takes a deep breath, hoping to quell his face from turning too red. 

Connor’s foot edges past his knee, tracing the inner seam of his thighs. Evan looks up. Connor’s slouching in his chair, fiddling with the rim of his drink glass without a care in the world. _ Asshole _ .

Evan lets out a huff and tries to subtly shove Connor’s foot to the ground. His boyfriend finally looks at him again, pouting out his lower lip. Evan shakes his head. Connor slumps forward, leaning on the table. 

The rest of the dinner goes without much more fanfare. Heidi happily chatting Zoe’s ear off about classic rock bands and the Murphy’s asks him some more about his hobbies. Connor and Larry manage not to get into a screaming match, which is really the biggest accomplishment. 

As they exit the restaurant, Connor grabs a hold of his wrist, yanking him towards Heidi. 

Evan’s face twists into confusion as Connor smiles sweetly. 

“Heidi-,” Connor says, “can I take Evan to go get ice cream for dessert?” 

Evan tries to wrack his brain, he doesn’t think they made plans to go out after dinner. Heidi, however, just grins, obviously just as charmed by Connor as Evan usually is. “Of course, sweetie. Just don’t be too late?”

Evan hears Larry mutter something under his breath about not asking for permission from his own parents, but it falls upon deaf ears. Connor nods at Heidi. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he says.

Connor tugs him towards his car as the Murphy’s and Heidi get into theirs. Evan realizes as he slips into the passenger seat that whatever Connor’s planning, he’s had thought out since before dinner if he brought his own car.

When Evan’s seatbelt clicks and the car starts, he looks up at his boyfriend.

And  _ oh _ , they’re not going to get ice cream.

Connor’s got one of his trademark devious smirks on, eyes a light with something as he pulls them out of the parking lot. 

“Connor-,”

“Did you really fucking think-,” Connor exhales, his voice dropping low, “-that I would let you go home, after wearing that?”

Evan shivers. It’s hardly the first time Connor’s been so open with his attraction to Evan, but it gets him every time. 

“Where are we going then? Both our houses are occupied,” Evan says. Not that he doesn’t want whatever plan Connor is brewing, he does. But they also just told their parents they were going out. 

Connor makes a soft ‘ _tsk_ ’-ing noise. “I’ve already thought of that.” 

It doesn’t take long until Evan realizes where they’re going. There’s no other place they be going this way for. The orchard, however, lies just on the edge of the other side of town. 

Connor pulls the car up to his favorite way to sneak in, a sizable hole in the fence that he’s continued to push open over the years. Evan exits the car, walking towards the fence. Connor’s already made it through, turning to watch and wait for Evan.

When Evan makes it through, Connor’s hand is immediately on his wrist again, tugging him forward. Evan stumbles a bit, but manages to keep up with Connor’s longer strides. 

Connor leads him towards a tree, shoving Evan back up against it.

Evan barely has time register his back colliding with the tree before Connor’s on him. Connor’s lips crash into his as Connor cups Evan’s face not so gently. Evan moans into his boyfriend’s mouth as his hands fly to lace in Connor’s hair.

“Mm, Evan-,” Connor pulls his mouth away, pressing a fleeting kiss to the corner of Evan’s mouth. He trails kisses down Evan’s jaw, paying particular attention to a sweet spot under Evan’s ear. 

Evan tosses his head back, encouraging Connor’s path as heat pools in his stomach. Connor’s hands move to grip his waist, squeezing hard and keeping him exactly where Connor wants him. Evan groans, hips jutting forward against the restriction.

Connor grins into Evan’s neck as he begins to bite a new mark. “Fuck, need you baby,” Connor whispers into his ear. 

Evan arches towards his boyfriend as he tightens his grip in Connor’s hair. He loves this. He loves when Connor gets just too horny, easily telling Evan what he needs and when he needs it.

Connor pulls away from his neck, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. “Need your mouth,” Connor breathes out as he rubs circles into the skin above Evan’s jeans. Evan moans loudly at the thought, more than happy to give Connor what he wants.

Connor smirks, more than aware of what he does to Evan. “Yeah?”

“Please,” Evan whines. 

They flip position, Connor pressed up against the tree. Connor runs a hand gently through Evan’s hair, before pulling him forward. They kiss sweetly, but Connor makes sure to nip at his bottom lip as they pull away. 

Evan drops easily to his knees before Connor. He looks up at his boyfriend, who’s looking back at him with utter adoration and lust. 

It gives him the confidence to hold the eye contact as he slowly undoes Connor’s pants. Evan focuses on the way Connor inhales when he starts on the zipper, the noise seeming much louder than it is in the empty orchard.

Evan doesn’t waste any time once the zipper’s undone. He tugs on the jeans and presses his mouth against Connor’s cock through his boxers. 

Connor’s whole body bows and his hand grips the back of Evan’s head. “Evan-,” Connor groans. Evan mouths at him for a few more moments, enjoying the teasing for just a bit more. He knows Connor won’t let it go on for much longer anyways.

He pulls back, quickly yanking down Connor’s boxers down to his ankles. Evan exhales shakily as Connor is revealed to him. He still never quite believes he gets to see Connor likes this. 

“Your staring is appreciated but-,” Connor tugs Evan towards him to get his point across.

Evan laughs. As he leans forward to lick the tip of Connor, he undoes the confines of his own pants. Evan reaches down and squeezes himself, groaning in pleasure as he licks up Connor’s shaft.

Connor squeezes his head, but tuts at him from above. “I don’t think so, hands back,” Connor grunts, tapping at Evan’s shoulder with his other hand.

Evan whines as he pulls back. He intertwines his fingers behind his back, looking up at Connor. Connor brings one hand to cup Evan’s jaw. He thumbs at Evan’s bottom lip, staring intensely, before guiding his cock into Evan’s mouth. 

Evan eagerly sinks his mouth around him, letting Connor rest on his tongue. He moves his head slowly, pulling back to focus on the tip before taking him back in. Evan keeps that up for a while, slowly drawing pleasure from Connor. 

“Evan,” Eventually Connor groans, gripping the back of Evan’s neck even harder. “You’re so fuckin’ good.” 

And  _ that _ sends heat pooling towards Evan’s own dick, surging him to take Connor even deeper. He feels the start of a tickle in the back of throat, so Evan goes to ease back-up.

However, Connor locks his hand in place, holding Evan where he wants to. “ _ Evan _ -,” Connor says, looking down at him and asking silent permission.

They haven’t experimented much when it comes to sex. Having two people with terrible anxiety in a relationship, they try to keep things predictable. But this is something they discover a bit by accident.

Evan pulls off, moaning as his own hips twitch at the thought. “Please,” he begs, eyes fluttering to look up at his boyfriend. 

“Shit,” Connor murmurs. He re-positions his hands, cupping the sides of Evan’s face. Connor smooths his thumb in soft circles across Evan’s cheekbones. “Ready?” He asks.

Evan surges forward, taking Connor back in his mouth. Connor takes no time in guiding himself in even deeper. Evan whimpers as he presses past the point of comfortable and he keeps himself steady.

Just as Connor’s cock brushes the back of his throat, he finally feels his gag reflex start to flutter. He focuses on pressing it down, letting Connor sink further and soon Evan’s nose brushes up against Connor’s pubic hair. Just as he feels his lungs burn with the need to breathe, Connor pulls himself back, letting Evan take a deep breath through his nose. 

They continue to move like that in tandem. Connor guides Evan wherever he needs him, pressing himself as deep as he can go. And Evan trusts Connor to know when to pull him off, to keep from getting hurt. Evan can feel his own cock twitch every time Connor hits the back of his throat, and he all but whines.

“Baby,” Connor growls as he picks up the pace. He presses in deep again, holding himself at the back of Evan’s throat. Evan’s eyes start to water, and he knows he must look like a sight. Red lips, a burning blush and teary eyes. “You’re so good for me,” Connor whispers, thumb moving across Evan’s cheek, feeling where his dick is wrapped in Evan’s lips. 

Connor pulls back out, thrusting in shallower for a few moments to let Evan gather himself. When he starts pushing deeper again, touching the back of Evan’s throat with every thrust, Connor quickly starts to lose himself. An array of curses fly from his lips. He doesn’t manage more than a few more quick thrusts before he stutters out, “I’m gonna come, where-?”

Evan interrupts with a hum, pushing himself forward to make his intent clear. 

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Connor says as he continues to maneuver Evan on his cock. He sinks into Evan’s throat once, twice more before Evan feels his release. 

Connor moans Evan’s name as he comes, gripping Evan’s head as his hips thrust forward a few more times. Evan moans too, licking at Connor as he comes down from his high. 

Evan lets Connor slip out of his mouth, swallowing his release. He finally unlaces his hands, stretching out his shoulders and wiping some drool off the corner of his mouth. Connor runs a hand through his own hair, face tinted a lovely shade of pink. Together, they manage to get Connor’s pants back up and fastened. 

Connor drops to his own knees afterwards, pushing Evan back to sit on his ass. “What-?” Evan says, voice hoarse and rough from Connor.

“Your turn,” Connor whispers, choking out a gasp at the sound of Evan’s wrecked voice. He crawls onto Evan’s lap. “What do you want?”

“ _ Anything _ ,” Evan manages to choke out. His face feels flushed and his dick has been aching since they started. Really Connor could breathe on him and he’d come happily.

Connor has the audacity to giggle at his predicament as he reaches down to release Evan from his boxers. Evan shivers from the night air and then downright moans when Connor wraps his hand properly around him, using his own pre-cum as lube.  

It doesn’t take long at all for Evan to reach his release. Connor know just what speed to move his fist, flicking at all the right moments and whispering into Evan’s ear. “Mm, loved fucking your throat raw,” is that last straw. Connor punctuates it with a nip to Evan’s earlobe and it sends him flying over the edge. 

Evan cries out as the burning heat becomes too much. He trembles, spilling onto his own shirt and Connor’s fist. Connor works him through it, taking his hand away when Evan starts to whimper from the overstimulation. Connor tucks him back into his pants as Evan recovers. 

Evan rests his forehead against Connor’s collarbone, inhaling deeply. Connor runs his clean hand through Evan’s hair, gently petting him. 

“All thing considered,” Connor says into the night, “I think the dinner turned out pretty well.” 

Evan groans, smacking Connor’s shoulder. “You’re the worst,” he coughs out.

“But you love me?” Connor asks cheekily.

Evan looks up. Connor is smirking at him, but his eyes are soft. He tucks a lock of Connor’s hair behind his ear and kisses him sweetly. 

“I love you,” Evan replies.


	2. Day 2: Ass Worship/Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: ass worship, begging  
> Other warnings: massage, rimming, marking (biting/hickeys), blink and you miss spanking

Connor strokes a hand down Evan’s naked back, taking a moment to gawk at how beautiful the slope of boyfriend’s ass is. Evan is face down in the mattresses next to him, lazily relaxing after a round of sex. Connor squeezes appreciatively when his hand reaches Evan’s ass. 

Evan turns his head over, facing Connor and making a questioning noise. “What’cha doin?” Evan mumbles.

Connor shifts to move closer to Evan, leaning on his arm. “Appreciating my boyfriend,” he replies. He rubs at Evan’s ass, digging his thumbs into the fleshy skin. Connor feels his heart flutter. Evan’s just so pretty and he doesn’t quite feel worthy of this boy. 

Evan huffs. “Didn’t you just do that?” 

Connor shakes his head. He shifts up to sit on his knees, looking down at Evan. “Not enough,” he says. Connor straddles the back of Evan’s thighs, grabbing both of Evan’s ass cheeks in his hands. The warm skin molds easily to his whims, and Connor feels his dick try to get interested again. 

And, that’s not really intention. He’s just. Well, he’s not quite sure what’s gotten into him. He just wants Evan to know he has a great ass. Evan should know.

And if it  _ does _ lead to another round of sex. Well, he’s certainly not going to complain.

“Connor, m’not up for another round yet,” Evan groans as Connor digs into his cheeks. 

Connor leans forward to place a sweet kiss between Evan’s shoulder blades. “Not going for another round.” 

“Okay,” Evan whispers, sinking into the bed.

Connor makes a decision, leaning forward to dig through the drawer of his side table. For once, he’s grateful for Cynthia’s random ass phases.

“Connor-,” Evan warns.

“Not getting lube, promise. That’s not in the drawer anymore anyway,” Connor points out, cheering softy when he finds what he’s looking for.

Connor places the small tub on the dimple of Evan’s lower back. “Massage oil,” he informs Evan. Connor takes off the cap, the scent of mint fills his nose. He dips his hands into the oil, then rubs his hands a bit to warm it up.

He runs his hands down Evan’s ass, rubbing the oil into his cheeks. Connor drags his hands back up and pushes into the skin. Connor feels like he’s in some kind of trance, watching his hands massage Evan for several minutes.

“Connor,” Evan groans appreciatively as Connor digs into a particularly tight knot. He shifts underneath Connor, obviously trying to readjust where his dick is pressing into the bed.

Connor laughs. “Thought you didn’t want another round?”

“Feels good,” Evan slurs into a pillow as he curls his arms to rest under his head.

Connor pulls Evan’s cheeks apart, rubbing around his puckered hole. It’s still red from their earlier go. He spends some time massaging around it, deciding if Evan’s up for another orgasm.

Evan presses back against him. “Now you’re just being mean,” Evan groans. 

“Patience,” Connor replies, knowing well that Evan has none. Evan is easy to tease and rile up. He rubs his thumb across Evan’s hole, pressing around the rim. 

Evan whines, hips trying to move, but Connor’s weight keeps him fairly still. “Connor please,” Evan pleads. 

Connor removes his hands, shifting to sit further back on Evan’s legs. He removes the tub of massage oil, recapping it and placing it up at the end table. He grabs Evan’s hips, pressing them down with his weight so he can lean forward.

“Oh,” Evan shivers as he realizes Connor’s intent.

Connor smirks, kissing the top of Evan’s crack. He trails kisses down towards where Evan wants him, while still massaging his ass with his hands. Connor purposely avoids his hole, kissing down towards Evan’s balls.

He moves his mouth back up to his left cheek. Connor starts sucking at the skin, happily marking up Evan’s ass. When Connor’s satisfied with his first mark, he moves down to the crease between Evan’s ass and thigh. By the time Connor’s had his fill, Evan has at least five red marks forming in various places on his ass.  

“You,” Connor hums as he nips at Evan’s cheek, “have the prettiest fuckin’ ass.” 

“Connor, please,” Evan whines. Connor feels his chest metaphorically puff out. Usually Evan would of sassed him for that comment, but he must be pretty far gone already. 

Connor pulls his mouth back. “What do you want baby?” 

Evan tries to press his ass back while he cries out. 

“Nuh-uh babe, tell me,” Connor says, trying to encourage Evan’s begging. Second rounds always makes Evan more desperate, and Connor loves every second of it.

“Connor,” Evan pleads, “Connor, your mouth  _ please _ .” 

Connor moans in reply, feeling his own hips search for friction. But it isn’t about him at the moment. Connor squeezes Evan’s cheeks in praise, leaning back into him. He licks across Evan’s pucker and Evan cries from underneath of him. Connor slides his tongue inside, fucking it in and out. He gently smacks the underside of Evan’s cheek with one hand, enjoying the jiggling motion.

“I-, I, Connor, more please,” Evan begs from under him. 

Connor slides a finger in with his tongue, moving them in tandem. His other hands snakes down in between Evan’s thighs, fondling his balls. Evan’s hips twitch, not being able to decide if they want to push into his hand or mouth. 

He slides a second finger easily into Evan’s already stretched hole. Connor moves his hand up to grip Evan’s cock, working him with his hand. 

Evan trembles around him, whimpering into his pillow. “I’m-, I’m so close Connor-,”

Connor groans, redoubling his efforts to bring his boyfriend off. He searches with his fingers to press against Evan’s prostate and that’s it for Evan.

Evan shakes as he releases, calling out Connor’s name. Connor eases him through it, slowing down until Evan bats him away.

Connor’s cock throbs as he sits back up on his knees, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Evan’s sunk into the mattress, muscles lax and breathing heavily. His ass is red, littered with forming bite marks. He’s going to be reminded of this every time he sits for at least a week.

Connor takes himself into his hand, moaning as he works himself over. He’s already leaking pre-cum, and he quickly spreads it across his dick.

Evan laughs as he realizes what Connor’s doing. “You gonna come all over your handiwork?” 

Connor growls, using his free hand to grip at Evan’s ass again. He spreads Evan’s cheek apart, pressing his thumb into one of the bruises as jerks himself. 

“Mm yeah, you’re ass is so pretty Ev,” Connor murmurs as he feels his release form. It doesn’t take long, Evan’s soft moans make it easy. His orgasm hits him, pleasure rolling through his body as he spills across Evan’s ass cheeks. 

Connor works himself through it, dick throbbing as he stares at the streaks he’s made. “God, your  _ ass _ , Evan,” Connor whines as comes down. 

“So you’ve said,” Evan giggles, shaking his ass a bit to tease his boyfriend. Connor smacks his cheek gently before collapsing next to him in the bed.

“Excuse me,” Evan whines, “my ass is covered in cum. You could at least get a towel first.”

Connor sticks his tongue out, staring at his cute boyfriend. “Give me a minute, alright?” 

“Fine, but I want my cuddles too,” Evan sighs, reaching over with a hand to tap Connor on the nose.

Connor grins, leaning over to kiss Evan on the lips. It’s a soft kiss, a moment of physically expressing how much he loves this boy. “Of course,” Connor whispers as pulls away. 


	3. Day 3: Sensory Deprivation/ Temperature Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: sensory deprivation, temperature play  
> Other warnings: bondage, sight deprivation, wax play, some D/s dynamics

Evan tugs on the binds around his wrist, connecting him to the posts on the bed. The silks pull but don’t budge from their knots. Connor really wasn’t kidding about the boy scout thing, apparently.

“Good, Hansen?” Connor hums from where he’s kneeling over Evan’s naked stomach, another piece of black silk in hand. 

“Yeah,” Evan exhales. He can already feel the flush on his face and the interest in his dick. And Connor hasn’t even done anything yet. 

Connor leans forward, kissing him on the lips. Evan arches into it, sliding his lips against Connor’s eagerly.

Connor pulls back, chuckling. “Already?” He slides the piece of silk under Evan’s head. “And we’re not even started,” he says as he ties the piece of silk over Evan’s eyes.

The world darkens and Evan shivers involuntarily. He can still feel Connor’s presence, the weight of him in the bed, but he can’t see his face or movements. 

“See anything?”

“No,” Evan whispers, a bit in awe of how much this is already getting to him. 

He feels a fan of breath across his face. “Excellent,” Connor says, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Evan tries to push into the kiss, tries to make it a bit more desperate. Connor must have other plans, however, because he keeps the kisses slow and languid. He sweeps his tongue into Evan’s mouth, easily commanding him.

Connor pulls back with a smack of their lips. He slides off of Evan’s torso and the bed. Evan hears him rustle around for something. He comes back to the bed, laying something on the bed beside Evan.

“What’s your words, Ev?” Connor asks.

“Green for go, yellow to pause, and red to stop,” Evan recites. 

Connor taps on his chest. “Do you remember what we talked about the other day? The thing you came across?” 

Evan flushes, heat spreading across his face. Of course he does. He didn’t mean to come across it but well. The internet is what it is and he did. He told Connor about it, of course, because it was intriguing. But he didn’t think Connor would even remember it. 

That was his first mistake, when dealing with Connor Murphy.

Evan croaks out a “ _ yes, _ ” as he realizes what was most likely placed beside him. Candles, and he knows Connor has matches.

“Color?” Connor asks. Evan feels the cool tip of the candle press against his chest, dragging down his torso. 

“Green, green Connor please-,” 

“Alright baby,” Connor says as he kisses down the path he created with the candle. 

Connor leans forward, grabbing something out of his nightstand. The matches, Evan presumes. Connor sits back on his haunches.

Evan hears the match strike, and his dick throbs where it’s trapped inside his pants. 

“One more time,” Connor whispers, “color?”

“Green,” Evan begs, arching his torso up towards Connor. 

Evan can feel the heat from the candle as Connor brings it closer to his chest. He inhales shakily, the anticipation pooling in his gut.

Suddenly, a spot on his chest burns. He whines, bucking at the intensity of the pain. But as quickly as it comes it cools, hardening on his skin. 

“So good Evan,” Connor whispers. Connor’s cool lips dance around the spot, kissing it and lavishing it with his tongue. He nips just underneath it, working in a deep mark. 

“Connor,” Evan whimpers, the feelings so contradicting. 

“Another?” He asks, and Evan frantically nods his head. 

This time, Evan thinks, Connor doesn’t hold the candle quite so close to him. He can’t feel it’s heat. 

The wax drips close to his navel this time. The burning pierces him, and he trembles. Connor lips follow it just like the first time, whispering praises into his skin.

Three lands on his collarbone, and drip four on his left side. 

Five, Connor manages to land right against his nipple and Evan moans so loudly he startles himself. Connor grinds his own hips down against Evan in response as he sucks around the now cooled wax.

“Connor, Connor please fuck-, I need-,” Evan arches his hips into Connor, grinding them together. He tugs at his binds to the bedpost, agonizing over not being able to touch his boyfriend.

Connor climbs off him and Evan’s hips buck into the air. Connor doesn’t leave him for long, however, Evan hears him blow out the candle and feels him strip the clothes off of Evan’s lower half. Evan’s cock smacks up against his stomach as it’s released, leaking pre-cum.

Connor must of taken off his own clothing too, because Evan feels naked skin as Connor situates himself over Evan’s thighs. 

Evan’s shudders as he feels his cock enveloped in warmth. “Connor-,” he moans out.

Connor sinks his mouth down lower, sucking on Evan’s cock. He bobs his head up and down at a torturously slow place. Evan tries to move his hips a bit, and encourage a faster pace, but Connor just goes slower. He keeps it up for sometime, deliciously driving Evan crazy.

“I can’t, fuck Connor please-,” he begs again. 

Connor pops off his cock, licking gently at the tip before completely pulling away. “So desperate,” he whispers. 

Connor scoots forward as Evan whines at the lack of contact for his dick. He seals their mouths together again, licking into Evan and letting him taste himself. Evan thrusts his hips up, hoping for some friction, when Connor’s hand wraps around the base.

The hand gives him a few jerks, spreading lube across him, which Evan must of missed Connor getting out. Evan thinks Connor’s going to jerk him off at best, edge him at worst.

But suddenly his dick is being enveloped in a different kind of warmth.

“ _ Connor-!? _ ” Evan cries out as Connor sinks his ass down around Evan. 

Connor keeps his hips pinned with his legs as he takes his time adjusting to Evan. “Fuck,  _ fuck  _ you feel so good,” Connor moans.

Evan huffs under him. “You, you too. Did you, when did you-?” he ends the question in a whine as Connor sinks the rest of the way down.

“When I was blowing you,” Connor says, and Evan can hear the smirk in his voice. “You just looked so good under me. Needed you.” 

Connor rubs the cooled wax across his chest as he waits, pressing against it. Evan squirms under him, trying to keep his hips still but needing to move.

Eventually, Connor must deem himself ready, because his hips leave Evan’s before slamming back down again. They both cry out, adjusting to the pleasure. Connor hardly ever bottoms, he has to really be in the mood for it and Evan just generally prefers the submission of bottoming but.

_God_ he does love this. 

Connor starts off slow, working his hips down at his own pace and ignoring Evan’s insistent babble. Connor leans forward, gripping the back of Evan’s neck with his hand. He places fleeting kisses across Evan’s jawline as he moves them together.

Evan all but cries. Everything is too much. He tugs on the silk binds, bucking up his hips into Connor. “Please, please untie me Connor I need something-”

Connor rubs a hand over the silk around his eyes. “What if I remove just this one?” 

Evan thinks about it, eventually nodding. Connor quickly unties the silk, and Evan blinks as his eyes open back into the light. He moans at the sight. Connor’s leaning over him, hair falling around him as he bounces on Evan’s dick.

Fuck.

Evan gets his legs situated under him, and starts fucking up into Connor. 

“Evan, jesus please-,” Connor whines out as falls forward, arms landing on either side of Evan’s head. He lets Evan take over the pace, whimpering at each thrust. 

Connor starts biting at his skin, sucking marks under his collarbone and Evan’s hips stutter.  The heat under his skin burns, and with each slam of his hips he can feel himself getting closer.

“Connor, m’close-,” he warns him.

Connor adjusts himself so he can wrap a hand around his own cock, dragging his hand quickly up and down. Evan groans, tugging at the silks, happily watching his boyfriend jerk off as he’s fucked. Evan tries to keep his pace steady, to bring Connor off as quickly as he can.

Connor comes quickly after that, crying out Evan’s name and spilling onto his chest.  

Evan thrust his hips a few more times before he comes as well, shaking as he releases into Connor. 

Connor takes a moment to breathe, before sliding off of Evan. He leans up, shakily untying Evan’s wrist from the bedpost. Connor runs a hand around Evan’s wrist, checking to make sure there’s no lasting marks. Evan flexes his wrist before bringing his arms to wrap around Connor and pull him down.

Connor falls onto the mattress, letting Evan curl into him. He mutters something about cleaning up, but Evan can’t be damned at the moment. Connor’s arms curl around him, hands running through Evan’s hair. 

“‘love you,” Connor whispers into his hair, leaving a kiss.

Evan’s heart thumps in his chest. “Love you too.”


	4. Day 4: Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: mirror sex  
> Other warnings: self-harm through starvation, eating disorder, body/weight related anxiety, vomiting mentions, anxiety attack, body worship, praise kink

If Evan had to pick one thing he hated about the new apartment he’s sharing with Connor, it would absolutely be the full-sized mirror in the bathroom. They never had one at home, the only mirror at the Hansen house was above the bathroom counter, a view of only his upper body.

This one, however, showed everything. Every flaw he tried to hide away and convince himself wasn’t there. The pudge around his middle, his thighs that are too big and his ass he never liked. 

There was no avoiding it. It was right on the back of the door, as soon as you exit the shower. He glared at himself more often than not. Evan didn’t really think it was a problem, necessarily, that the mirror made him resent these flaws and his body. It was just something that happened to him sometimes. He hated himself, everyone did. Right?

Then he started skipping meals again.

It was the easiest form of self-harm for him in high school. He hated the way he looked, so he would just. Not eat. At his worst, he would end up throwing up anything he did manage to eat. It’s gotten better since college started, with a support system in place and a very appreciative boyfriend.

Who is also very observant, as Evan tends to forget.

It was late in the evening, Evan’s curled up in the couch, reading a book for class. His stomach is growling constantly. Evan knows he hasn’t ate since at least yesterday, Connor had made them breakfast in bed. And well, if he ended up vomiting the moment Connor left for class, he’d never have to know. 

Connor comes home not too much later. He managed to get a job at the library and he loves it. “Honey, I’m home,” Connor sings out jokingly as he comes in the door. 

Evan giggles, placing the book down on the coffee table. He feels a feeling of warmth wash over him. To be able to have this moment with Connor, in their apartment? It’s serene.

Connor collapses next to him on the couch, kissing him on the cheek. Evan thinks he looks unfairly handsome. His hair’s all tied up in a bun, glasses perched on his nose. Evan pulls him by his shirt collar down so they can kiss properly. Their lips side together as Connor laughs into the kiss. 

Connor pulls away, grinning. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothin’,” Evan huffs, leaning forward to kiss him again. “You’re hot.” 

Connor hums, leaning into a kiss and obviously pleased with the praise. He grips at Evan’s hip, pulling him closer. They exchange kisses for several moments, each one getting progressively a bit sloppier.

Just as Evan’s about to suggest moving things to their room, his stomach growls loudly. 

Connor pulls away, face a light with laughter. “I guess supper first?"

Evan shakes his head, trying to pull Connor back in. “Nooo-,” he tries but his stomach growls again. He doesn’t want food, doesn’t want to look at it or make it or smell it. And he definitely doesn’t want to risk throwing it all back up later if he eats too much. 

But now Connor is determined that he’s hungry. Fuck. He’s so fucked.

Connor gets up, heading into the kitchen. Evan hears the fridge being open, and Connor obviously moving some stuff around.

“Babe,” he calls out, and Evan’s stomach sinks.

Connor comes back into the living room, a plate of wrapped food in hand. His face is unreadable. He isn’t mad, that much Evan’s certain. “I thought,” Connor says quietly, like he’s afraid of the answer, “you were going to eat the leftovers last night for dinner?” 

Evan ducks his head down. “I, uhm. I wasn’t hungry.”

Connor places the plate on the coffee table, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. The smell of the food makes Evan’s stomach growl again, but it also twists his insides in nausea. 

“Evan,” Connor says sadly, “when was the last time you ate?” 

Evan lets out a shaky breath.  _ No- nonononono this isn’t happening again _ . 

“Evan,” Connor says again, more sternly, but Evan just violently shakes his head. Evan curls into himself, pulling his knees up to tuck under his chin. He can feel his heart race under his skin and body start to shake. 

“Shit,” Connor whispers. He slides off the couch to kneel in front of Evan. “Alright love, we’re gonna breath okay?”

Evan doesn’t reply. Connor manages to lead him through his breathing exercise, shutting down the worst of his anxiety attack. 

“When was the last time you ate, Evan?” Connor asks again, softer this time. And Evan knows it’s from a place of caring. He does.

“Yesterday morning,” Evan mumbles out. His breathing hitches and he feels the well of tears start to gather in his eyes. He fucked everything up again. Relapsed back into a worse time. “ _ M’sorry _ ,” he cries out, trying to bury his face in his knees.

“Hey-,  _ hey _ ,” Connor whispers, a hand shooting up to squeeze Evan’s wrist gently. “It’s okay, I’m not mad. I’m here. It’s alright.” Connor strokes his hand up and down Evan’s arm soothingly. “What do you think your stomach can hold down?”

Evan shrugs. “Soup?”

Connor nods. “Alright, soup. Then we can figure this out, okay?”

Evan can only nod. Connor squeezes his arm again before heading out into the kitchen, taking the leftovers with him.

It doesn’t take long for Connor to return, soup in hand. It’s some kind of chicken noodle. He’s careful to try and eat it slowly, chewing and finishing bites before he takes the next one. Connor eats beside him, and Evan’s grateful that he seems to be taking his time as well. 

They finish almost at the same time, Evan places the bowl on the coffee table. Connor takes the bowls out to the kitchen. Usually Evan would be doing dishes, with Connor’s help, but not tonight.   
  
Connor comes back in, sitting beside him. Connor doesn’t say anything, allowing Evan to take his time. 

“I,” Evan pulls at the bottom of his shirt. “I don’t like myself.” He shakes his head, that’s not quite right. “I don’t like the way I look. I’m, I’m too fat. Too chubby, I look  _ weird- _ ”  

“What brought this on?” Connor asks gently, interrupting him. 

Evan wants to shrug. Dismiss it and say his own anxiety, but he does know what it was. “I, the mirror? In the bathroom. The full-length one.” It’s dumb. It’s such a dumb thing and Connor’s going to think it’s _stupid_ -

“I have an idea,” Connor says, standing up. He holds a hand out to Evan. “I don’t think it will fix things, but maybe it’ll help temporarily.”    
  
“What idea?" 

Connor wiggles his outstretched fingers. “Do you trust me?”

Evan takes his hand, allowing Connor to pull him off the couch. “Of course.” 

Connor leads him into the bathroom and Evan’s heart flips with nerves. What-?

“Up here,” Connor says, patting the bathroom countertop. Evan looks at his boyfriend wearily, but sits up on the counter. Connor shuts the bathroom door, and Evan realizes he’s only a foot or so away from the dreaded mirror.

“Connor-?”

“Trust me,” Connor whispers, stepping in between his legs. “If you don’t like it, we can stop. Just say the word.” 

Evan nods, giving consent to Connor’s idea. 

Without missing a beat, Connor leans forward and kisses him. It’s absolutely not what Evan expects, but he quickly complies. Connor presses himself closer, gripping Evan’s face. The kissing gets progressively sloppier, catching up with their earlier make-out session. 

Connor pulls his mouth away, trailing kisses down Evan’s neck. “Love you,” Connor whispers into skin. Evan shivers, leaning his head back to give Connor access. 

Connor’s hands move to bottom of Evan’s t-shirt, tugging gently to ask permission. Evan consents without thinking too much, but as soon as the shirt’s off he’s realized his mistake.

His naked skin is staring back at him from the mirror. 

“Connor,” Evan warns, staring at his reflection.

Connor’s hand cups his jaw, turning Evan to face him. “Please,” Connor asks, eyes staring intensely, “watch the mirror.” 

“Okay,” Evan whispers. 

Connor gives him a soft smile that lights up his whole face. He moves back to Evan’s neck. Evan realizes, it’s conveniently the side of his neck facing the mirror. Evan watches in the mirror as Connor works a mark into his skin and his hands run across Evan’s torso.

When he pulls back, there’s a bright red mark staring back from the mirror. 

Connor shucks his own shirt and glasses off, his bright white skin contrasting prettily against Evan’s tanned skin. Connor kisses down his chest and down towards his stomach.

Each kiss is punctuated by a statement. 

A kiss to his naval. “I love your little stomach.”

A kiss close to the top of his jeans. “I love sleeping on it when we cuddle.”

A kiss to his lower ribs. Fingers dance at his sides, causing Evan to giggle. “I love how ticklish it is.”

Evan slowly feels himself realizing Connor’s intent. Evan’s gazing at them through the mirror, watching as Connor slowly worships him. 

Connor eventually guides him to lift his hips, and removes Evan’s jeans and boxers. 

The pattern continues with his hips.

A kiss to his left hip. “I love your grabbing at your hips.”

A kiss to his right hip. “I love wrapping my arms around your tiny waist.”

A kiss to the tip of his dick, eyes hooded. “I love holding your hips while I take you.” 

Evan groans, arching towards Connor. “Please,” Evan cries out, for what he doesn’t know. It’s too much and not enough. An over encompassing feeling of love. 

Connor takes Evan into his hand, stroking him lightly. He kneels down to start kissing at Evan’s thighs.

“Mm,” Connor moans out as he sucks a mark into Evan’s inner thigh, “love your thighs. Love holding them while I fuck you. Love having them wrapped around me.” 

Evan whines, thrusting his hips into Connor’s hand. It’s so strange, watching through the mirror as Connor begins to mouth at his balls. Connor’s takes one into his mouth, sucking gently.

“Connor, _ please _ -,” Evan says.

“I’ve got you,” Connor whispers as he releases Evan. He stands up, removing his own pants and boxers. Evan sighs at the sight of him, spreading his legs almost involuntarily. 

Connor grins devilishly. “It’s all for you. Only you.”  

Evan’s dick throbs as Connor quickly reaches over to their medicine cabinet. Evan watches him pull out the bottle of lube they keep in there, definitely not from their failed attempts at shower sex. 

Connor pops the bottle open, coating his fingers in the lube. He places the bottle beside Evan. Connor reaches around with his clean hand to tug Evan closer to the edge of the counter, exposing his ass. 

Evan leans back on his arms. Connor picks up Evan’s leg closest to the mirror, placing it on the counter so Evan can watch Connor work through the mirror.

Connor rubs his middle finger around Evan’s pucker. “Love your ass,” Connor whispers, leaning closer to Evan to kiss him again. He slides the finger into Evan, working it gently. Evan gasps as he watches it disappear in the mirror. 

It’s a bit of a surreal moment and it’s only the start.

Connor nips Evan’s bottom lip as he starts to work in the second finger. Evan whines, pressing down against them, watching his ass take them in. 

“Christ,” Connor whispers against his skin, face turned towards the mirror as well. “Look at you, taking me so good.” Evan feels his fingers search for a moment before the rush of electricity hits him.

“There we are,” Connor says cheekily as Evan’s moans echo around the bathroom. 

Evan presses down needily onto the fingers, sighing happily as Connor sinks in the third. He works them against Evan’s prostate on each thrust, sending Evan into a frenzy.

“Fuck,” Connor growls, “you’re so beautiful Evan.” 

And Evan can’t say he entirely disagrees at the moment. He’s a sight, moaning on the countertop and taking Connor’s fingers greedily. He entire upper body is flushed, his chest is heaving rapidly as his hips thrust with Connor’s fingers. “More, please Connor,” Evan manages to whine out.

Connor pulls out his fingers gently, grabbing the bottle of lube off the counter. He coats his dick, tossing the lube back and positioning himself in front of Evan.

Connor wraps one hand around Evan’s waist, holding him steady as he guides his dick in. Evan has to grab at his own dick, squeezing the base to keep himself from coming as he watches the mirror. Connor is sinking into him easily, stretching Evan to his limits. 

“Look at you,” Connor purrs, pausing to let Evan adjust. “Taking me so good, aren’t you?” Connor’s hands move to his hips, gripping them none too gently. Evan exhales shakily. Connor’s hands fit perfectly over them.

Evan uses his far leg to press at Connor’s ass, encouraging him to move again. Connor does so, slowly sinking the rest of the way into Evan. 

Evan groans, reaching out with a hand to grip at the back of Connor’s neck. It’s all too much, watching the way Connor’s staring at them in the mirror, the way he’s able to see himself taking Connor. “Please, pleasepleaseplease-,” he begs.

Connor slides himself out to the tip, before slamming himself back in. They both gasp as they watch in the mirror as Connor moves in and out of Evan. Evan grips at Connor’s neck tightly, mewling at every thrust as no words will come out.

Connor doesn’t have the same problem. He bends forward, lips ghosting Evan’s ear. “Fuckin look at you Evan, you’re so beautiful. Taking me so good baby,” he growls. “Fuck, I love you, love you so much.” 

Evan can’t reply, but he turns his face into Connor’s neck, kissing it in response. He’s still watching them out of the corner of his eyes in the mirror.

Connor picks up the pace, fucking into Evan with quick and hard thrusts. “Yeah, look at you baby. Look at your sweet ass cheek jiggling with every thrust,” Connor moans into his skin.

Evan whimpers, watching just that. His cheeks are red, moving at every smack of Connor’s balls against them. He feels the start of his release swirl in his stomach and Evan squeezes at Connor’s neck, hoping to get his point across.

Connor shifts so one hand can work of Evan’s cock. Evan watches, enraptured. “You gonna come for me beautiful?” Connor whispers.

Evan nods, forehead pressed into Connor’s shoulder. The heat presses against his skin and he begs for Connor to say it again as tears gather in his eyes. How can one boy love him so damn much?

Connor does. He whispers, “Come for me, beautiful,” and Evan flies over the edge.

Evan manages to keep his eyes open, watching himself spill over Connor’s hand and onto his own stomach. He cries out Connor’s name, sending his boyfriend over the edge too as tears spill from Evan’s eyes.

Evan watches as Connor trembles, releasing into him with a few more thrusts.  

They curl towards each, breathing heavily, Evan finally allowing himself to look away from the mirror. Connor strokes a hand down his back soothingly as he slips his cock out of Evan. 

Connor pulls away, concern etched across his skin as Evan hiccups. Evan knows there’s tears streaking down his face, dripping on his thighs.

“Baby-,” Connor says with worry.

Evan shakes his head. “I’m okay. Better than okay,” he says, because it’s true. Connor was right, it won’t fix the problem, but it helped. “Thank you,” he whispers, kissing Connor on the lips.

“Anytime,” Connor replies. 


	5. Day 5: Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: sadism/masochism  
> Other warnings: spanking, marking (spanking)

Connor watches as Evan sits on his bed, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt anxiously. Evan said yesterday he had something he wanted to ask of Connor. Nothing bad, potentially very good. Most likely, then, sexual in nature. Connor’s curiosity was piqued, Evan doesn’t get the confidence for this much.

Evan huffs nervously. “Can you at least sit down?” 

Connor complies, sitting next to Evan on his bed. Their shoulders bump gently and Evan rolls his eyes. Connor reaches out with his hand, taking one of Evan’s and lacing their fingers together. He squeezes it supportively. 

“Is it a sex thing?” Connor decides to ask bluntly. Evan’s entire face flushes red instantly.

“ _ Connor-, _ ” Evan groans as he ducks his head. He’s too easy to embarrass. 

“Well, is it?” Connor grins, nudging Evan with his elbow. 

“Yes,” Evan mutters out.

Connor’s stomach twist pleasantly, eager to see what’s got Evan so hot and bothered. “Tell me,” he whispers into Evan’s ear. 

Evan buries his face into Connor’s shoulder, mumbling something inaudible into him. The tips of his ears are bright red.

“Louder, Ev.”

He mumbles again. At least Connor can tell they’re actually words this time.

“Evan.” Connor nudges Evan away from his shoulder.

Evan twists around, facing the other direction. “I, want you to-...” Evan trails off into a mumble again.

Connor lets out a noise of frustration. He takes Evan’s face in his hands, turning his boyfriend to face him directly. Evan tries to avoid eye contact but Connor glares. 

In the quietest voice possible, Connor’s pretty sure Evan mumbles “ _ Iwantyoutospankme _ .” 

Connor freezes. He’s pretty sure his face must match Evan’s, judging by the warmth he feels. His mind’s racing at a thousand miles an hour, playing out _very_ nice images in his head.

“Hello?” Evan waves a hand in front of him. “You could at least say something.” 

Connor blinks back into existence, taking in the hurt look on Evan’s face. Evan starts to pull his hands away from him.

“No, nonono-,” Connor says, gripping at Evan’s hands. “It’s, sorry-,” Connor exhales, “-it was a lot to take in.”

“Oh,” Evan sighs. 

Connor squeezes Evan’s hands. “Look at me?”

Evan turns to face him. Connor can tell he’s ready told no, like Connor could deny him anything.

“Yes,” Connor says. 

Evan’s face lights up in surprise. “Wait-, really?”

“Mhm,” Connor leans forward, pressing a kiss against Evan’s lips. 

When Connor pulls back, he takes a moment to observe Evan. Evan’s face is entirely flushed, eyes dilated and he’s already taking deep breaths. Hell, Evan could of asked for anything in the world right then and Connor would give it him on a silver platter.

And to ask for something Connor is absolutely into the idea of?

Connor shoves Evan back on the bed, climbing over him as Evan settles into the pillows at the head of the bed. He leans down, connecting their lips together. 

Evan’s already arching under him, hands coming up to clutch at Connor’s biceps. He digs his fingers in and Connor groans into his mouth. Connor slides his tongue across Evan’s lips and Evan eagerly opens his mouth for him. He takes his fill of Evan’s mouth for a few minutes, enjoying the way Evan squirms under him in hopes for more. 

Eventually, Connor reaches a hand down, sliding it underneath the hem of Evan’s shirt. He smoothes a hand up Evan’s chest, shoving the shirt up as he goes to expose Evan under him. 

Evan takes the hint, sitting up enough that Connor can rid him of his shirt. Connor takes his own off as well, chucking them both somewhere in his room. 

Evan’s hands immediately relocate to his chest, rubbing his fingers in nonsensical patterns. Evan grins slyly as he teases his thumbs around Connor’s nipples. 

Connor growls, leaning back down to claim Evan’s mouth again. He readjusts himself to line up their hips, grinding down into Evan. Evan bucks up underneath him, whimpering into his mouth. 

Evan pulls his mouth away, allowing Connor to kiss across his jawline. “Connor, can we-?” Evan reaches down to pull at Connor’s belt loops.

He smacks a kiss on Evan’s nose before pulling back again. They both quickly shuck off their pants and boxers, letting them fall to the wayside. Connor takes the moment to reach over in the drawer, pulling out the lube and a condom and dumping it onto the bed.

“How do you,” Connor pauses, hovering over Evan. “This is for you, what do you want?” 

Evan’s upper body flushes a deep red as he thinks it over. “Let me,” Evan motions for Connor to slide off the bed. Connor concedes, and Evan flips himself over onto his hands and knees.

“ _ Evan- _ ,” Connor moans, staring at his perfect view of Evan’s ass. He crawls back onto the bed, kneeling behind Evan. 

Connor’s hands automatically gravitate to grab Evan’s ass cheeks, squeezing them. Connor pulls one hand back, then uses it to slap gently at Evan’s left cheek. 

Evan squeaks, and Connor watches, fascinated by the red blooming across the spot he hit 

“Again?” Connor asks, double checking that it was good for him.

“ _ Please- _ ,” Evan begs, pushing himself back towards Connor.

Connor happily complies, smacking a bit harder at the other cheek. Evan reacts instantly, dick twitching under him and happy mewls escaping his mouth.  

Connor rubs his hand over the new red mark, heat pooling in his cock. He knew he’d like the idea, anything that turns Evan on is sure to be good for him too. But he didn’t think about this. The marks it’d leave on Evan. 

“Fuck,” Connor whispers as he does it again. 

“Fingers, Connor can we please-?” Evan pleads, gripping at the bedsheets. 

Connor reaches down to grab the lube, quickly coating one hand. He warms his fingers up before sliding one in between Evan’s cheeks. He slides one finger in, mesmerized as he watches it disappear inside Evan.

He works it thoroughly, waiting until Evan’s pleading at him before adding a second finger. With the second finger, he begins pressing up inside of Evan, searching until Evan cries out.

“Connor, you have to, three?” Evan cries out. 

Connor slides in the third finger, slapping at Evan’s ass again with his other hand. Evan shudders, pressing back against all of Connor’s stimulation. He works them in, continuing to lightly hit at Evan’s ass every few moments. 

Evan’s cheeks are bright red by the time Connor’s slides his fingers out. 

“Fuck, Connor,” Evan whines, dropping onto his elbows. Connor quickly tears the condom wrapper, sliding it over himself and coating his dick with lube. His cock throbs from finally getting some attention.

Connor lines himself up behind Evan, spreading Evan’s red cheeks apart. He starts to slide himself in, exhaling as Evan grips around him. 

“Evan,” Connor squeezes at Evan’s hips, trying to communicate with him. 

“Can you,” Evan whispers as Connor continues sinking in, “-again?”

It takes Connor’s brain a minute to catch up. He quickly pulls a hand off Evan’s hips and slaps at his ass. Evan presses back, taking more of Connor in him. Connor groans as Evan sinks all the way back. His hands return to grip tightly at Evan’s hips to ground himself.

Evan’s tight and warm around him, red cheeks warm against his own hips. 

“Christ Evan, this is so good,” Connor moans. 

“Yeah?” Evan asks, breathily. Connor wants to laugh, because Evan’s still constantly surprised of how much Connor enjoys sex with him.

However Evan fucks himself back on Connor’s cock and all other thoughts fly right out his brain. 

“Jesus Ev,” Connor moans, staying still to watch as Evan moves himself slowly back and forth. He takes a hand back and slaps at Evan’s ass, and Evan bucks his hips back in response. 

They keep a slow pace like that for a while, Evan maneuvering himself as Connor smacks and gropes at his cheeks. Evan’s gripping at the sheets, mewing at every slap and sink of himself onto Connor. 

When Evan starts shaking, Connor decides he should probably move this along. With a hand gripping Evan’s hip, Connor starts fucking himself in at a quick pace. Evan’s whole upper body slouches into the bed with pleasure, barely keeping himself upright. Evan snakes a hand under himself, fist jacking quickly to Connor’s pace.

Connor uses his other hand to keep at Evan’s ass, switching between smacks and gropes. It’s hardly a minute before Evan’s calling out under him, hips jerking as he comes onto the bed sheets under him.

Connor works him through it, rubbing his hands over Evan’s back and allowing Evan to come down from his high. He guides Evan to lay down fully down on the mattress, mess be damned. 

Connor’s own cock reminds him that they’re not done yet, and he goes to pull out, but Evan’s hand shoots back. 

“Evan?” Connor asks, double checking what he wants. 

“You can, please,” Evan mumbles into the pillow, pressing back against him.

Connor moans. He quickly starts up again, watching with wonder as he slams up against Evan’s red ass again and again. The pleasure builds under his skin in no time, and he’s quickly spilling into the condom. He drops his head, pressing his forehead against Evan’s shoulder blade as he finishes with a few weak thrusts. 

He pulls out of Evan, flopping onto his back beside Evan. Connor pulls the condom off, tying it and tossing it on the nightstand to throw out later. 

“We’re definitely doing that again,” Connor murmurs, turning his head to look at Evan. 

Evan grins. “At least give my ass time to recover first.”

Connor turns over, wrapping an arm around Evan to pull him closer. He smirks. “Oh I can think of plenty of things to do in the meantime.” 


	6. Day 6: Daddy/Corset/Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: daddy!kink, corset, biting  
> Other warnings: lingerie, panties, D/s dynamics, praise kink, begging

Evan fumbles as he shuts the door the his apartment, gripping the box in his hand. He got the notice that his package had been delivered and raced down to the mailroom. Evan stumbles over to his couch, setting the box on his lap.

Honestly he still can’t believe he purchased it. Evan had been, maybe a bit horny. Connor had went home to visit his parents for a few weeks. Evan couldn’t come because of his work. They had phone sex, sure, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted to surprise him when he got home with something special.

Evan uses his keys to slice open the box, opening it gently, like it was something precious. He tosses his keys onto the table, taking out the main plastic package inside. Evan pulls the plastic apart, taking out his purchase.

It’s a beautiful item of clothing, all things considered. Just. Maybe not Evan’s usual wear.

It’s a stark [ white corset ](https://www.pinkbasis.com/media/catalog/product/cache/3/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/t/d/td-139a_1_1.jpg), with a sweetheart neckline and beautiful lace fabric. Evan traces his hand down the middle, feeling the texture, imaging it on his torso. He places it gently beside him on the couch, unwrapping the rest of the packages.

It came with matching garters, of course. Laces as well.

And more surprisingly, a pair of lace panties. Evan wasn’t quite so sure about those when he bought the corset, but now looking at them. Heat rushes through him at the thought of wearing them for Connor. Christ.

He really, _really_ hopes Connor will be into this. 

Evan’s about ninety percent sure, with Connor’s fuck gender non-conformity attitude and feminine style himself. Not to mention their more than adventurous sex life. But, anxiety’s a bitch.

Evan collects the items, heading to their room putting them gently on the dresser. Connor won’t get home for a few more days.

Perfect.

X

About a half an hour before Connor’s due to arrive home, Evan approaches the items. He’s freshly showered, toweled off and ready.

Evan slides the panties on first, tucking himself in. He shivers as the lace moves over his dick. _God_ he’s going to end up jumping Connor the moment he gets in the door. Not that he wasn’t going to do that anyways, to be honest.

The garters go on next, sliding up his leg and settling on his thighs.

Then the corset. Evan steps into it, reaching around himself to tug the laces tight. He steps in front of their mirror, turning to make sure they’re all pulled before knotting the loose laces.

Evan turns around to look at himself and he gasps.

The white, just like he assumed, stands out against his tanned skin. The corset makes his hips look even tinier, extenuating it nicely. The panties aren’t visible, the corset hangs a bit over them and it makes Evan grin. Another surprise.

Just as Evan’s finished staring at himself, he hears a key in the front lock.

Evan quickly grabs one of their silk robes from the ensuite bathroom, slipping it over his shoulders and tying it around his stomach. It fall just above his knees, covering everything.

“Evan?” Connor calls out from the living room.

Evan takes a deep breath, trying to shoot down the worst of his nerves. It’ll be fine. It’s just Connor, who loves Evan no matter what he’s wearing.

Evan steps out of the bedroom and into the living room. Connor’s dropped his suitcase by the door, shoes already off and looking around the apartment.

Connor’s eyes land on him and his whole face lights up. Evan’s heart does a damn gymnastic routine in his chest.

Connor quickly steps forward, embracing him in a kiss without so much as a word. Evan responds happily, gripping at Connor’s shirt.

“Hi,” Connor grins as he pulls back. “Did you just get out of the shower?” He asks, pulling on the sleeve of Evan’s robe.

“Mhm,” Evan hums, pressing himself up against Connor. He just, _wants_. So much. Wants Connor to push him down and press in him. Wants Connor purring sweet words in his ear.

“Connor,” Evan moans, pulling him down so he can kiss across Connor’s jawline.

Connor doesn’t seemed terribly phased, but definitely interested. “Miss me?”

“Yes,” Evan tugs on his belt loops, rubbing his hip against Connor’s cock trapped in his jeans.

Connor’s hands, just like Evan was hoping, go to the tie of his robe. Connor quickly undoes the tie, and the robe slides off Evan and onto the floor, revealing his surprise.

Connor freezes as he takes in Evan.

Evan smirks. Connor’s jaw is practically on the floor, eyes flying across Evan’s body, not quite able to focus on anyone spot. It’s pretty hard to make Connor speechless, so Evan metaphorically feels his chest puff out.

“ _Evan_ ,’ Connor finally manages to croak out, hand feebly reaching towards Evan but stopping. Like Evan is something too precious to touch. Like touching Evan might break him.

Evan grabs Connor’s wrist, placing it on his waist. The other hand follows, both of them grip at him for dear life.

Connor leans his head in, pressing their foreheads together. “Are you trying to kill me, baby?” He purrs against Evan’s skin.

Evan shivers, hands running up Connor’s chest over his shirt. “No, I wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me thoroughly surprised,” Connor whispers in awe. He tugs Evan closer, rubbing his clothed dick against Evan’s hip. “Bedroom,” he all but growls at Evan.

Evan laughs, but obeys, quickly moving into their room. Connor follows him, eyes dark and completely locked on Evan.

Connor grabs his wrist, sitting himself on the perch of the bed. He tugs Evan towards him and Evan crawls happily into his lap.

Connor runs his hands up and down Evan’s sides, still taking it all in. Evan loops his arms around Connor’s neck, pulling him for a sloppy kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue, clashing together desperately.

Connor’s hands pull at his hips, encouraging Evan to grind down on him. He pulls his mouth back to whisper at him. “How long have you’ve been planning this baby?”

Evan whines, heat rolling through his body. “The first phone call.”

Connor growls, turning his attention to Evan’s neck. He feels Connor’s lips nipping all over his neck, waiting until Evan whimpers before sucking in a mark. Connor takes his time, biting and working his mouth over all of Evan’s favorite spots.

When Connor finally pulls away, Evan knows he must have several new hickeys blossoming across his collarbones and shoulders. They must look like a sight, contrasting his pretty corset.

Connor bucks his hips as he takes the view of Evan in again.

“Like what you see?” Evan says.

“Yeah, looks like _mine_ ,” Connor growls out.

Evan shudders. Connor takes a hold of him, switching their positions and all but tossing Evan onto the bed.

Connor starts stripping out of his own clothes. Evan reaches down, palming himself in the panties as he watches Connor’s skin appear.

Connor’s eyes lock back on him, following his arm down to finally see the panties. Connor quickly crawls back onto the bed. He removes Evan’s hand, staring at Evan’s cock pressing against the tight panties.

“Evan,” Connor exhales shakily. He takes a finger, running it gently over Evan’s cock.

Evan presses up against it desperately. “ _Daddy_ ,” Evan cries out. His body feels too hot, every place Connor touches him or looks at him like a separate flame.

“Yeah?” Connor hums, pressing him palm down onto Evan’s cock. “You’re so good for me baby. Dressed up all pretty just for me, huh?”

Evan grinds into the palm happily. “Just for you, daddy.”

Connor pulls his hand away, and Evan whines at the lack contact against him. Connor, however, ignores his pleas. He scoots forward, straddling Evan’s chest, cock poised in front of Evan’s mouth.

Evan eagerly leans forward, kitten licking around the tip of Connor. A hand slides through his hair, tugging gently and encouraging Evan to take him in. Evan sinks his mouth down, bobbing his head and sucking.

“That’s it baby,” Connor whispers. His head is thrown back, chest heaving and Evan’s own cock throbs at the sight.

He moans around Connor, causing Connor to buck his hips into Evan’s mouth. Evan pulls off, coughing. Connor gives an apologetic squeeze to the hairs at the nape of his neck, cock still pressing against Evan’s lips.

Evan huffs, but sucks the tip back in. He spends time kissing and licking all around Connor’s dick, working it over.

Connor pulls back abruptly. “Too close, baby,” he says, leaning down to claim Evan’s mouth again. Connor bites at his bottom lip and Evan cries out under him. The spike of pain-pleasure driving him crazy.

“Daddy, please-,” Evan mewls.

“What baby?” Connor pulls back, watching him squirm.

“I need you,” Evan begs.

Connor grins. “Need me to do what?”  
  
Evan wiggles, trying to get the picture across, but Connor’s got him pinned with his weight.

“Fuck me, please Daddy!” Evan tosses his head back as Connor grinds down on him, finally allowing him relief again.

It doesn’t last long however, as Connor pulls back to grab the lube out of their drawer. He sits back in between Evan’s thighs. Connor pushes Evan’s legs up, sitting his feet on the bed with his knees bent. Connor takes his time to run a thumb underneath the garter on one of Evan’s thighs. He rubs the lace in between his fingers and Evan moans at the torture.

Connor finally reaches under him, pulling the back of the panties up to expose Evan’s hole, but not remove them. Evan shivers as he hears Connor pops the cap of the lube open, coating his fingers liberally.

Evan presses back as Connor rubs a finger over his hole.

“Look at you baby, so needy for me,” Connor says as he slides the finger in. Evan moans body arching in pleasure already. Connor quickly starts fucking the finger in and out.

Evan quickly begs for the second and third fingers, but Connor still takes his time, working them in and out. He finds Evan’s prostate with little struggle, and Evan cries out as presses against every few thrusts.

“Daddy, please, _please_ fuck me-,” Evan begs as Connor works the three fingers in and out of him at a quick pace.

Connor removes his fingers and Evan clenches around nothing. Connor taps his knee. “Turn over baby,” he commands.

Evan complies, flipping over onto his stomach. He grinds his lace covered cock into the sheets below him, hands wrapped around a pillow.

Connor’s hands come down to grip his hips, locking them in place. Evan feel the tips of Connor’s lube covered dick press against his hole and he can’t help his whine.

“So desperate for my cock, baby boy,” Connor purrs as he starts to slide in. He presses a hand into Evan’s shoulder blade, keeping Evan exactly where he wants him. Connor slowly works himself in, finally bottoming out.

Evan whimpers. Everything’s too much and not enough. Connor finally inside him again after weeks, the corset squeezing at his stomach, the lace rubbing against his cock. He absolutely knows he’s not going to last.

Connor doesn’t bother starting slow, he knows they’re both too desperate to draw this out any longer. He fucks into Evan quickly, balls slapping against Evan’s ass with every thrust.

Evan shakes, thrusting back towards Connor and then grinding forward into the bed. The fire burns inside him and he mewls under Connor.

“That’s it baby, talk to me,” Connor says as he leans forward, completely covering Evan’s body with his. Connor starts to bite and lick at Evan’s ear,

“Daddy, please I’m so close,” Evan cries, feelings tears gather at his eyes from all the emotions swirling in him. “-m’so close please please, Daddy can I come?”

Connor hums like he’s thinking it through. He shifts his hips ever so slightly and Evan feels pleasure surge through him as Connor fucks into his prostate.

“Come for me, baby,” Connor purrs into his ear and that’s it for Evan.

Evan cries out, calling ‘ _Daddy'_  like a mantra as he release into his panties. The lace rubs against his cock pleasantly as he comes. Pleasure burns through him, shivering as Connor fucks him through it.

Connor follows not too long after him, fucking hard into him and whispering praise into Evan’s ear as he release into him. Evan shudders again as he feels Connor spill inside him, the warmth filling him up.

Connor gives a few more weak thrusts into Evan, causing the tears to fall from Evan’s eyes. Connor slides out after a moment and Evan’s hole aches from the emptiness.

Connor slides off the bed and into their ensuite bathroom. He returns in a moment, warm washcloth in hand. He quickly cleans them both off, ridding Evan of the now dirty panties. The whole time whispering praises into Evan’s skin, leaving butterfly kisses as he goes.

Connor eventually slides into the bed next to him, bring Evan close to his chest. Evan curls into him, heart full and content.

“Evan?” Connor speaks into the silent room.

“Mhm?”

“I missed you too, love," Connor laces their fingers together over his heart, squeezing Evan’s hand gently.


	7. Day 7: Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: praise kink  
> Other warnings: omega!verse, self-lubrication, heats

Connor’s nostrils flared as he stepped up to Evan, who was fumbling around in his locker. He smells sweeter than usual, and Connor can’t help himself. He steps up behind Evan, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his nose into Evan’s neck. Connor inhales, letting the sweet scent fill him.

“Connor?” Evan squeaks, easily tilting his head to give access to his Alpha.

Connor grips Evan’s hips, tugging him back against Connor’s front. “You’re in heat,” Connor growls.

Evan’s skin flushes under him. “Wasn’t, this morning. Tomorrow, I thought. You’re fault.”

Connor huffs. It’s not entirely untrue, he could of set Evan’s heat off just by being near him. Connor tugs Evan away from his lockers, not-so gently guiding him to the front door of the school by his wrist.

Evan follows along a bit desperately and Connor can feel as his heat starts hitting him in waves. They need to get to the Hansen’s house, like yesterday. No one bothers them as they exit the school, Evan reeks and Connor’s reputation keeps away the worst of their peers.

They scramble into Connor’s car, and Connor punches it out of the parking lot. The car is torture in itself, being trapped in a metal box with nothing but Evan’s intoxicating smell. Connor cracks his window a bit, trying to allow himself some relief.

Evan, for his part, is shaking in the passenger seat. His heat must of fully hit him when Connor got there. Connor feels a bit bad, but it’s not like he could of stayed away from his Omega today.

Evan, for his part, is palming his crotch desperately, hoping for any kind of relief. He knows it’s not going to do him any good, even if he was able to bring himself off it’d just make him that much hornier. He needs Connor.

Connor watches from the corner of his eye, definitely driving over the speed limit.

“Connor,” Evan moans as his hips twitch up. “Please.”

“I’m trying, Ev,” Connor growls, pressing down the gas pedal even harder.

They get to the Hansen’s household in record time. Connor parks haphazardly in the driveway, clamoring out of the driver’s seat. Evan stumbles out of the passenger seat, dazed and under the full effects of his heat.

Connor grips his wrist, guiding him to the door. When they step up to the door, Evan wraps himself around Connor. He licks at Connor’s neck, whimpering and gripping at Connor’s clothes.

“Evan,” Connor groans warningly. He knows how bad a heat can be, especially for particularly submissive Omega’s like Evan. But Connor really needs to get them in the house before the Hansen’s neighbor’s see them. Evan’s mouth pulls away but his hands stay on him.

Connor grabs the spare key off the top of the Hansen’s door frame, unlocking the front door and all but shoving Evan into the house.

Evan stumbles backwards into the house, almost tripping over their welcome rug. Connor takes the moment to slam the door shut behind them and inhales deeply.

Connor quickly strides to Evan, bending down and wrapping his arms around Evan’s thighs. Evan gets the picture, throwing his hands around Connor’s neck and allowing Connor to pick him up off the ground. Evan’s thighs wrap around Connor’s waist, rubbing their crotches together.

The both moan, the sound echoing around the empty house. Evan starts with his mouth again, pressing his mouth at Connor’s neck, against his scent gland. Connor’s doesn’t stop him as he carries Evan to the bedroom.

If they had their choice of locations to spend Evan’s heat, it’d be nicer to be in Connor’s room. Evan loved collecting Connor’s clothes and making a nest in his bed, surrounded by Connor’s scent. But, Cynthia is almost always home and Connor doesn’t have the capacity to deal with that at the moment. If they want to be at the Murphy’s house during Evan’s heat, it needs to be planned beforehand.

Connor drops Evan on his bed, allowing his Omega to situate himself back on the pillows. He debates getting everything he’ll to take care of the heat now or relieving Evan at least a little bit first.

Evan makes the decision for him, crying out for him desperately as he attempts to remove his clothes. Connor grins a bit at the sight. Evan’s so gone that he gets tangled in his shirt, twisting it the wrong way and whining.

Connor takes pity on him, crawling onto the bed and freeing Evan from his shirt.

Evan’s skin is already so hot under him and Connor growls. He runs his hands up and down Evan’s torso, watching as Evan arches up into him.

Connor leans down, crashing their mouths together. Evan moans in pleasure, happy to finally be getting on with taking care of his heat. Connor claims his mouth, licking into him. Evan opens happily to his ministrations, letting Connor take what he wants.

Connor runs a hand down Evan’s bare torso to his jeans. He moves his hand over the obvious bulge in Evan’s pants, squeezing at him.

Evan cries out, body bowing up towards him. “Connor!”

“Mm,” Connor moans, moving his mouth to start nipping at Evan’s jawline. “Already so hard for me, aren’t you?”

Evan’s hand’s tug at Connor’s shirt. Connor pulls back enough to remove it, tossing it off to the side somewhere. Evan’s hands happily latch onto the new skin, running over it.

“Please,” Evan whines.

Connor quickly unfastens Evan’s jeans, yanking them and Evan’s boxers off in one go. Connor growls as Evan’s scent thickens in the room as he’s exposed to the air.

Connor runs a hand on the inside of Evan’s thighs, up towards his ass. Evan’s already starting to leak onto the sheet below him.

“Look at you,” Connor purrs, fingers running up from his hole and up over Evan’s balls. He takes Evan in his hand, stroking slowly and giving Evan little relief. “All ready for me.”

Evan’s hands fumble to wrap around Connor’s shoulders, pulling his Alpha down. Connor complies, kissing him on the mouth as strokes Evan at a torturous pace.

The torturous pace, however, is still enough. Evan’s body shakes as comes for the first of many times during his heat. Connor hums, pressing kisses against Evan’s face. “Good boy,” he whispers into the skin.

Evan, as expected, cries under him from the praise. Connor pulls his hand back, even though the overstimulation feels good for Evan during his heat.

“More,” Evan begs, heat even worse. He had told Connor once that the first orgasm of his heat is the worst. It takes the edge off, but sets off the more deep seated desperation of his heat.

Connor kneels back to pull of his own pants and boxers. He reaches down to stroke himself a few times, staring at the sight of Evan. Evan’s hands wrap around his hips, trying to tug Connor closer.

Connor shakes his head, reaching down to tap Evan’s hip. “Scoot over, want you to ride me.”  
  
Evan’s full body shudders as he obeys, allowing Connor to collapse next to him in the bed. Evan quickly climbs over Connor, straddling his waist. Connor tugs him down enough to start mouth at the skin of Evan’s collarbone.

Connor sucks headily on Evan’s scent gland, causing Evan to cry out. Connor can feel Evan starts dripping onto his stomach and he grins.

“Dripping for me, Ev?” Connor smirks, reach a hand in between Evan’s thighs. Connor runs his fingers over Evan’s hole, collecting the liquid.

Evan presses down on the fingers. “Yes, for you, always for you.”

Connor rewards him, sliding a finger inside of him. Evan doesn’t waste any time, pressing down and letting it slide all the way in. Connor, deciding the heat has made him desperate enough, quickly works a second in beside it.

Evan cries out, moving with Connor’s fingers. He whimpers with each slam of them.

“More,” Evan moans.

Connor complies, sliding in the third finger. Again, Evan’s heat keeps the need for preparation at a minimum and soon the finger is fully in.

Evan’s red-faced, working himself down over Connor’s fingers at a rapid pace. Honestly Connor thinks this might be one of the most beautiful sights he will ever see.

“In me-,” Evan begs, “-now please I need you!”

Connor removes his fingers, moving them to grip the base of his own cock. He fucks up against Evan’s cheeks a few times, coating himself in Evan’s wetness.

He barely gets himself lined up before Evan’s sinking down on him.

Connor’s hands grip Evan’s hips, steadying him. Evan’s hands fly forward, leaning onto Connor’s chest and moaning loudly.

Connor watches him work himself down in awe. “You’re so good for me baby, taking me so well,” he whispers.  

Evan’s breath hitches and he sinks himself down the rest of the way. Connor groans, the feeling of Evan’s hot heat clenching around him combined with Evan’s desperate scent is driving him crazy. It’s all so very good.

Connor runs a hand up Evan’s thigh. “Good boy,” he whispers.

Evan whimpers at the praise. He starts to work himself up and down Connor’s cock, taking a pretty quick pace even to start. Might as well, this is hardly going to be the last time Connor’s claims him tonight.

Connor helps him along, thrusting up with Evan’s downwards movements.

“Shit, you feel so good,” Connor moans, gripping at Evan’s inner thighs. He presses on them, spreading them out a bit more so Connor can watch himself slide in and out of his Omega.

“Connor-,” Evan cries, picking up his own pace. Connor feels his own heat surge at every smack of Evan’s ass against his hips.

“Wanna come for me again, baby?” Connor whispers, rubbing at Evan’s thighs.

Evan nods rapidly. He begs, words slurring together as his heat overtakes him.

Connor wraps a hand around Evan’s cock. He barely strokes Evan twice before Evan’s squeezing down around him, come shooting over Connor’s fist.

Evan doesn’t pause, mewling as he continues fucking himself on Connor’s cock.

“So good for me,” Connor purrs, fucking up faster and chasing his own release now that Evan’s first real heat orgasm has come.

Evan’s so tight and wet, begging for Connor’s release. Connor doesn’t last, gripping at Evan’s hips as he starts to spill inside of Evan. He fills him up, shivering as he finishes thrusting into Evan.

Evan’s fucking down on him still, milking Connor for everything he’s worth. Evan bends forward, pressing his forehead into Connor’s neck. Connor runs a hand through Evan’s hair, squeezing at the nape of his neck.

“You did so good baby,” Connor whispers.

Evan shivers, pressing a kiss to Connor’s neck. He slumps down, practically laying on Connor. Connor allows him. Evan tends to get sleepy in between rounds of his heats, opting for a brief cuddling session.

Connor runs a hand down Evan’s warm back, hand groping at his ass where they’re connected. Evan groans, body languid and lax.

Connor laughs. “Get your sleep first,” Connor grins.

Evan nods against his chest, a hand coming up to intertwine with Connor’s. Connor brings the hands to his mouth, kissing gently at Evan’s knuckles as his Omega’s breath evens out.


End file.
